These words
by Written Angel
Summary: They're words straight from her heart, and even though she can't explain the reason for them, they are her own. One-shot Dramione


**OK, hey. This is my first one-shot and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Natasha Bedingfield's _These Words_**

* * *

><p><em>Threw some cords together, the combination D-E-F<em>

_it's who I am, it's what I do, and I was gonna lay it down for you_

_I tried to focus my attention, but I feel so A-D-D, I need some help some inspiration (but it's not coming easily)_

_Trying to find the magic, trying to write a classic, don't you know, don't you know, don't you know_

_Waste bin full of paper, clever rhymes see you later_

* * *

><p>It had hit her one day.<p>

When exactly she wasn't really sure, and it bugged her to know end. She knew what it was, or at least so she thought, but having no clue about how to explain it or even say it was enough to drive her mad.

School work pushed to the side in an unorganized pile, her quill tapped listlessly before scrawling a few words across the page. Her intelligent eyes scrutinized what was written as the parchment was crinkled into a ball and tossed into the ever growing pile of papers much like it.

She knew her friends, and teachers were becoming concerned with her increasing distance and lacking enthusiasm. Even her homework should just how much she wasn't paying attention. For the center of her mind had been completely taken over by one thing.

Him.

His roguish looks and well-toned body was enough to make her blush by just the mere thought of them. Cool grays eyes made her go weak in the legs with the quickest of glances. His intelligence and wit intrigued her to no end and the way he huddled over his work made her smile. When he spoke, shivers coursed down her spine, if he said something she would have considered rude years ago, she could now tell he was teasing by the amused glint in his eyes and tiny upward curve of his lips. Sometimes she would shoot something back half-hearted just to see the curve turn into a smile before he would walk away. Then there were the moments where they sat in the Head's common room together in peaceful silence. Occasionally she would sneak glances of him over her book or school work, and would swear he was stealing glances at her as well. They had sort of an odd friendship, and she couldn't help but hope that it would grown.

But then there was that nagging voice at the back of her head. Telling her he never stole glances, considered them friends, or smiled at her. That every feeling she had was built up on an illusion of which she had created herself. That nothing would ever happen between the two of them, and that she didn't really...

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt.

She had her answer.

A smile graced her lips as she reached for a piece of parchment for possibly the hundredth time that day. Gripping her quill tightly, she wrote down the words her heart was singing. How she hadn't seen it before, she didn't know and found she didn't care. The emotions she was feeling weren't explainable through rational reasoning, but the irrational explanation was just as good. She knew what it was, why it had happened though was beyond her, but that piece of knowledge was unneeded when it came down to everything else.

Setting her quill down, her smile grew as she stood from her desk and exited her room into the common room.

There he sat just like she had hoped. His platinum blonde hair hung across his face as she made her way across the room to his chair. Standing in front of him, she waited for him to look up, not want to disturb his concentration. As he looked up from his book, curious eyes locked with hers.

Was there a hint of concern behind them?

"Granger." his voice came out as more of a question then an greeting.

Yes, there was concerning behind the curiosity in his eyes, and it was becoming more pronounced when she didn't reply.

She knew he could she the slight fear in her own eyes as she glanced at the note in her hand before holding it out to him. Hesitantly he reached for it, his gaze never wavering from her own until the note was unfolded and he began reading.

Not being able to gauge his emotion as he continued reading, she fidgeted in her spot for what seemed like an eternity before her finally looked back up at her.

Adverting her eyes, she spoke before he could, "I know it probably wasn't what you were excepting to see, or ever wanted to see, but I-I needed you to know. A-and if-if it's not ... not ok, that's f-f-fine." Her voice was shaking, and tears threatened to spill.

Moving to brush the annoying things away, she felt his hands reaching her face first. when he stood up she didn't know, but as his thumbs swept away her tears and moved her face to make her look at him, all other thoughts vanished.

His gaze was soft, and contained something unidentified. A small broke across his face as he gave a weak chuckle and pulled her close. Kissing the top of her head he breathed in her scent before speaking slowly and soothingly, "Do you know how beautiful you look even when you cry? Did you know this whole week I've been scared and concerned because of how distant you've been? And if that's how you feel, it's perfectly ok. Do you know why?"

She shook her head against his chest, finding comfort in his arms and words.

"Because I feel the exact same way. This week has come to show just how much. I don't care what other people are going to think, what my parents will think, or what anyone say for that matter be-because I love you." His voice cracked with emotion at the end

Shocked, she stared up at his face, and she smiled as a fresh batch of tears started. "I love you too."

"I know." He whispered leaning down to claim her lips with his own.

* * *

><p><em>These words are my own, from my heart <em>

_I love you, I love you_

_That's all i got to say, can't think of a better way_

_I love you, is that Ok?_

_-fin-_


End file.
